To The Death
by empty blank
Summary: A punishment worthy of his crimes: death. Loki has one last chance to fight for his life. Given this opprotunity will he embrace himself and his feelings, or will he fall to his own stubborness and denial. The clock is ticking and his decision will ultimately change the fates of everyone around him. Himself, Thor, and Asgard. Thorki, so be warned.


He was being dragged, very unceremoniously at that.

Loki rolled his eyes as two guards hauled him over the large silent halls of the palace, the tips of his boots scuffing over the floor. Thor strode in front of them and all Loki could see was the swish of that scarlet cape. Silently he wished Thor would trip and fall flat on his face.

The muzzle in his mouth was heavy on his tongue and the chains on his wrists were more than annoying. He raised a graceful eyebrow as they stopped in front of the great hall. Debating on whether he should actually stand up and walk in to greet Odin, or being dragged in, he decided that it would be better to meet Odin with grace and pride.

With a large sigh he picked his feet up and began walking with the guards. Thor threw him a glance before pushing open the huge doors to the hall.

It was empty with the exception of the All Father sitting at his throne. Loki growled low before one of the guards roughly pushed him down on his knees in front of Odin. Loki looked to Thor and snarled as his brother wouldn't meet his eyes. Standing off to the side Thor looked to Odin with admiration.

"Loki. My son," Odin addressed. Loki glared at Odin. Sitting back on his feet he placed his bound hands on his lap and clawed at his knees. If he didn't get some of the frustration out, he'd kill someone.

Which might not be a bad thing.

"You know that you have done wrong. You must be punished," Odin said staring at Loki. His eyes glazed over in that authoritarian, kingly, manner. It made Loki sick. Never had Odin felt Loki was his son.

He glanced back at Thor who was now staring at the floor. Loki hated Thor, he was a coward to his father.

"The punishment for what you've done is death," Odin started. Loki felt his heart stop. Somehow he had expected this but actually hearing it was still surprising. He couldn't breathe and suddenly the muzzle was even more stifling.

His heart was beating fast and it was all he could hear in his ears. Fear blossomed in his belly and it was slowly making its infectious rounds.

"Father!" Thor shouted taking a few quick steps toward the throne, his blue eyes shining with concern. Odin held up a hand and stopped Thor in his tracks.

"Though you are my son, you are not above the law here in Asgard. However, instead of an execution I'm going to give you a chance to fight for your life," Odin paused. Loki's heart raced faster. There was a chance he could live. He swallowed thickly around the muzzle in his mouth. Thor cast Loki a worried yet optimistic look.

"I will offer you a trial. A trial by combat," Odin continued, his hand stroked his beard as he continued to stare at Loki.

Loki's eyes widened.

It was a death sentence. He would have to fight someone for his freedom, to the death. It was impossible!

Thor looked equally perturbed. Shock was evident on his face and he looked at Odin incredulously.

"But Loki is not a fighter! Surely he will die! Unless someone may volunteer in his stead? May he use magic? Father! He is my brother!" Thor thundered. Anger began to seep into him. The most precious thing in his life is being threatened.

Odin's face grew taut.

"And he is my son! But he has brought this on himself. He will fight this battle himself, all magic will be forbidden," Odin said looking at Thor then Loki. Thor took a step back and began glaring in defiance at Odin.

Loki snarled and slammed his shackles on the floor. He felt some of the metal bite into his skin and felt the bruise begin to form. Odin knew Loki would not survive without his magic. He could fight well, but even on his best days any Asgardian would best him without his magic.

Odin suddenly looked tired and covered his eyes with a hand. With a wave of his other wrist the guards took the muzzle off Loki and unchained his wrists. Loki took large breaths of air through his mouth. His throat was itchy and tongue was dry.

He rubbed the rawness in his wrists away.

He glared at Odin and snarled.

"I will die! I haven't trained to be a fighter! Anyone of the Asgardians will best me in a fight if I have no magic. Is this your wish? To kill me without actually ordering the sword to my throat?" Venom dripped from his voice as he stood up. His green eyes began to flare as he felt his anger twine with his magic.

"This is the law. I have bent it as many times as I could for you. This is the end."

Odin looked at Loki with finality in his eyes. Loki took an angry step forward before he felt a tight grip tug him back. He turned to verbally attack the person but stopped when he looked up to see Thor's face staring at him. Resignation etched into his face. Thor turned to his father.

"Who will he be fighting? And when will it take place?" Thor asked bringing Loki closer to his chest. An arm wrapped around his shoulders. Loki let his hands curl into fists felt his nails bite into his palms.

Odin steadily looked at his children together. A small unreadable emotion grew in his eyes, though it was not hostile. Odin sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Garik the warrior from the drylands in the south will face Loki. I'm sure you've heard of him. The battle will take place in a week's time. Our people call for justice and this is as much time as I can give you," Odin declared.

Garik? The name seemed familiar but since Loki paid no attention to battles or fights, he never remembered any warriors or their names. Suddenly he felt Thor's arm tense around him. The pressure crushing him.

"No! It cannot be Garik! He's not lost in battle! And only a week? It's not enough time! Father Loki will not survive. Please!" Thor begged, his shoulders slumped and his face held sadness and pleading. Loki heatedly glowered at Odin.

Odin rose from his seat abruptly.

"Enough! It is all I can do. I have no choice. There are no more options. Loki decided that himself when he had taken Asgard and when he almost destroyed Midgard. I feel your concern, however my son, if you feel this way, I suggest you start training him for imminent." Odin spoke breathlessly. He was angry at the defiance of his sons.

He descended the steps and stopped in front of his sons before turning and ordering the guards to follow him.

Left alone in the great hall Thor continued to stare at the empty throne where his father once was. Odin was king! If he wanted he could save Loki!

Thor removed his arm from Loki and moved a few steps away from him. Loki had wrapped himself in his arms and stared at the ground. His lips twisted in a smirk and his eyes watery.

"Well, it seems as I've met my end now. I suppose you should be happy now that you shall be unrivaled for the throne, and your evil brother put to death," Loki mocked, rage shaking his form. Thor spun on his heel and fumed.

"Did you not hear me mere moments ago? I don't want you to have to do this! This is not why I brought you back! You are my brother, I will protect you. I love you," Thor said rushing to Loki and grabbing his shoulders. When he looked in Loki's eyes and only saw twisted hatred he pulled him towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Save that hatred for the fight. I will train you, you will win brother," Thor whispered into Loki's hair. Loki laughed desperately. The cackle was disturbing and he pushed Thor away from him. Wild green eyes stared at Thor as Loki continued to laugh then abruptly stop.

Danger graced Loki's voice as he spoke,

"We are not brothers."

Loki turned on his heel and left the great hall, leaving Thor to soak in the seriousness of his statement.

**Okay so this is a story I had on my cpu and I like it and I want to work with it. I am still going to finish up Upon A Pillar Placed, I haven't forgotten. The past year has just been stressful and I haven't had time to write, but I'm back and trying to get into the swing of things again. Hope you all enjoy where this might go. **

**Reviews are welcome! Like legit write some feed back it's a perk of this site. **


End file.
